


Perfect Shot

by huffleXpuff



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffleXpuff/pseuds/huffleXpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye sets his sights on a target. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Shot

“Target acquired,” said Hawkeye as he pinned Thor down onto the desert floor, he’d been watching the Asgardian god this whole time like a hawk stalking its prey.

Thor said nothing, his mouth was full of sand. Hawkeye pulled down Thor’s pants, then pulled out his already engorged member, stealthily sliding his snake into Thor’s cavern.

It was thundering that night, not because of Mjolnir, just the weather. With each crash of thunder Hawkeye thrust into Thor.

Hawkeye pulled out and released his load onto Thor’s face. “Perfect shot,” he said leaving Thor covered in cum on the desert floor.


End file.
